Millennium Leaves III
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Millennium Leaves II". Kushina is now full-grown and will find a mate as her mother had done before her...but will her choice be correct? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Millennium Snow!

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Enjoy this story and final installment of the "Millennium Leaves" series!

* * *

**Millennium Leaves III**

The full moon shone on the quieting streets of Konoha, and Kushina looked up at the moon, smiling at it. "I wonder if there's anyone to select that's around my physical age. My first bite to drink… What will it be like?"

She purred a little at the warmth of the night, it making her feel so thirsty, the taste she'd craved for so long, but only now, when she'd matured, could she be unleashed on the unsuspecting humans.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a young man with silver hair, bangs nearly to his chin while the rest was spiked up in the back, his dark eyes guarded as he walked home, alone. She licked her lips at his handsome face and slender, exposed neck. She was nearly drooling at her luck in sighting a wonderful potential partner. She could smell his blood pumping through his veins, especially at the inner thighs, both sides of his back, inner wrists, and neck.

The redheaded vampire then spotted a predator stalking her prey. She could smell the anticipation of catching the prey and knew she'd have to fight this predator to get her original target. Her ruby eyes sparked with pleasure at having to fight for her prey, and a grin came to her lips as she leapt down, silent as a shadow. She landed in front of the predator, which turned out to be a man, a man with long black hair, yellow eyes with catlike pupils, white skin, and was older than her prey by several years. He got into a fighting stance as he spotted her.

"Who are you?" he hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You are hunting something that I want," she purred, beginning to circle her opponent like she was the sole predator.

"I've been hunting that boy for three months, I have first claim on him, girl."

"But he calls to me, his blood and beautiful face are irresistible."

"I want his body and his eyes. If you allow me to have him first, then you can have him all you wish."

"Why do you want his body? Possession?"

"In a way. I will use his body as my own, and his abilities will be mine until the end of his life. In return I ask, why do you want his blood?"

"I seek I young man to bite and share a lifetime with. A lifetime of a thousand years."

The man's eyes widened. "A thousand years? You lie."

"No, the man I bite will have a long delay in his aging, never to age a day until he dies, which would be after a thousand years has expired."

"Where's your proof?"

"My father is eighty-eight, and he doesn't look a day over eighteen. He is human, but will have eternal youth until my mother's life is over. She will live eight hundred to a thousand years."

"What is your mother that she has such a long lifespan?"

"She's a vampire."

"Vampire? Ludicrous."

"Think what you wish, but I still intend to bite that young man and make him my mate."

"Wait. Allow me to take his body first, then bite him."

"What do you want with such a long life? It would bore you."

"No, I've sought such a life since my youth. To allow me such a thing would be a gift beyond imagining. Would you allow it?"

"How long would it take?"

"Only moments, if his mind proves strong."

"What do you plan to do with this extended life?"

"To learn all techniques in this world."

"Ninja techniques?"

"Yes, but we must act quickly."

She considered, before nodding. He swooped in on the young man and it was over before the teenager could even struggle. She watched with fascination as he took over and the young man's eyes changed while his former body slumped to the ground, lifeless. He turned to her and grinned. "Now it's your turn."

She smiled and came over, tilting his head back before biting down on his jugular vein, taking in as much nourishment as she wished without killing him. She released him and had to catch him as part of her life force was given to him. She licked her lips free of any blood as she asked in a sultry whisper, "So, may I have a name, sir?"

He smirked up at her and offered, "If only you tell me yours."

* * *

"Orochi-kun," Kushina prompted, from her lounging position in their separate mansion from her parents.

When he didn't answer, she got up and strolled over to him. She leaned over his work and draped her arms around his neck. "You've been awfully quiet and busy these past few months. Is this work really that important?"

He didn't even turn to her as he answered, "It is, Kushina. Learning every technique takes years of hard work and patience, even with my new eyes."

"I thought with these eyes all you had to do was see the technique done to copy it."

"But some techniques cannot be copied, so thorough research must be done to achieve them."

"Can you not take a break from all this? I want to be with my mate when I give birth to our first child."

Her hands slipped under the waistband of his pants, as she purred sweet nothings into his ear. His tools dropped to the surface of the metal table as he whirled around in her arms. He lifted her chin and snarled, "You do know I must punish you for interrupting my work, vixin."

"And should I choose…not to be punished? You do know I possess more natural strength than you, Orochi-kun," she breathed, her lips almost touching his. "My punishment would be vastly outweighed by yours."

He leaned forward, but she leaned back, keeping him from what he sought. "You have my complete attention, Kushina. You've missed me, haven't you?"

"Of course. The only contact I've had since our initial mating has been to feed off your blood every night. This partnership doesn't seem to be going well, since you treat it like a contract instead of a marriage."

"Perhaps I should pay attention to you more often, if you're going to attack me like this."

"Perhaps. I enjoy watching you react so quickly to my 'attacks'."

He grinned at her. "Then let us 'punish' each other, Kushina."

Her answering grin was smoldering as she murmured, "With great pleasure."

* * *

So, as she predicted, she gave birth a few days later, and they had a son, after two generations of females on her side. He had the trademark vampire eyes and black hair, flat black, not even shadows made it darker than it already was. Along with his moon-white skin, he truly looked like a vampire.

"Isn't he beautiful, Orochi-kun?" she asked, her brightest smile lighting up her entire face.

"Yes…he's perfect…" Orochimaru breathed, a covetous light in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in warning. "You even _think_ of taking his body for yourself, I'll kill you. No experiments, either."

"But he's even more perfect than my current body!"

"He's _our_ child and should be shown love and kindness! He will _not_ be used like an object or animal! If you even _try_, I'll never let him out of my sight!"

"You'd have to sleep sometime."

"As a dunpeal, I only sleep when I want to, and if you cross me, I won't sleep at all."

* * *

As she slept with her baby in her arms, Orochimaru gazed at his newborn son. How he wanted to take his child and be away from his wife for the rest of his life, he knew that the instant he ran, the night after he would perish, for that was the trade: he would live on only if she drank his blood every night. And he still had two years until he could change bodies again.

She had him trapped, at least for now, and she knew it.

He didn't even know the growth rate of children with vampire blood in them. Did they grow slower, or quicker? He didn't even know the true age of his wife. She looked eighteen, but she could be far younger or older. He'd never bothered to ask her her age, it didn't seem necessary. Would she even answer him now, since he'd shaken her trust? Did she even love him anymore, since his unhealthy interest in their son?

Those answers would have to be found in the morning.

* * *

"Kushina, I have a question for you."

She glanced up at him, trying to feed their little boy, who she'd agreed to call Madara, baby formula. Her eyes were wary as she replied, "You may ask your question."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Seventy-three. Last night was my birthday, not that you cared about asking about it beforehand."

He watched as Madara would suck a little of the milk, pulling a sour face before clamping down on the bottle again, like he couldn't decide whether or not he was picky enough not to drink it. Finally, when the milk was all gone, he looked up at his mother and began to whine, apparently still hungry, even after a full bottle. This time she offered him a bottle full of blood, which he began to suck on but the same process he'd done with the formula began again. She let him finish before burping him.

"His diet seems to be balanced between human and vampire. He's not particularly fond of either, but can consume both," she observed.

"Are you the same?"

"I can eat food, but it burns in my stomach like its made of air. I get some energy from it, but blood is completely different. My body is still like a vampire's, but I can pass more as a human than my mother can. She collapses within thirty minutes of eating."

"If she's a full vampire, why does she eat food?"

"Did, is the proper word. Once she married my father, all she drinks is his blood. Before then, she ate food because she didn't want to drink blood and harm a human in the process. In fact, she only stayed near humans because she knew she had to mate with one of them someday."

"How long did it take you to mature?"

"Seventy-two years."

"You'd just matured the night we met?"

"It wasn't on accident, the day a vampire female matures, she must mate and bite a man or else she'll never bear a child. For me, it's the same."

"Madara is the only child you'll have?"

"No, it just started the process of my maturity. After giving birth to our son, I'm a fully matured dunpeal female. I can now have a child once a year, the night of my birthday. Next year I'll be able to have another baby if you wish."

"If we have the time and patience after Madara."

"Yes."

"How quick do you think he'll grow?"

"I don't know, with my own rate of maturity, it might be shorter, but by how much, I just don't know." She patted his head and smiled. "It won't matter, because I have plenty of time to raise him properly, huh my little angel? Yes I will," she cooed.

Madara smiled at her, his sharp canines already grown in. He cooed back, wiggling in her arms. His eyes were alert for a newborn, he made eye contact and his facial expressions were clear. Orochimaru wondered if their son was this developed at birth, how much more was his wife when she'd been born? He didn't want to know because she had the time to mature, probably not born for two years, if Madara's gestation period said anything. **A/N: Wrong! If you remember from the former story, it took only a year.**

"Kushina, what do you think our child will do once he matures?"

"Leave to find a mate of his own, as I have, although male vampires have the tendency to roam more than females do, because they don't have any real responsibilities until they marry, which is when they wish. There is not special time for them, unlike females, although it is preferred that they bond with a partner at eighteen, but it isn't forced if they're not ready."

"So he could wander for most of his life until he finds the right woman?"

"Yes. Considering that he's three-quarters human, his lifespan will be significantly longer than a human's, but shorter than a vampire's."

" 'Significantly longer'? What do you mean?"

"He might live, at the most, five hundred years, instead of a thousand, but that's still a very long time. And in this uncertain world, he might get his life cut short before he finds a mate, even though it kills me to think that."

"How long is your lifespan, since you're only half vampire? Seven hundred and fifty?"

She gave him a grin that told him it was her secret, which frustrated him to no end. "Didn't I say that we would live together for a thousand years? I wasn't lying. You'll have to figure out my lifespan for yourself, Orochi-kun."

He huffed, crossing his arms. To live with this woman for a thousand years would be torture, if the thought of it appeared only after a single year of their marriage.

* * *

And there you go! It might seem like it got cut short, but I didn't want to ruin the story!

I sorta don't have anything else on this set of stories, so this is actually the final one! Sorry, guys!

Please review!


End file.
